Double Double
by Jung S.A. Fujoyer
Summary: Rencana yang sudah disusun oleh kedua seme mesum -gagal-. Rencana yang sudah disusun kedua uke cantik dan manis -gagal-. Berawal dari Double Date berakhir dengan Double NC? Akankah begitu? YunJae-KyuMin Fanfiction


Double Double

.

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

KyuMin Fanfiction

.

Warning!

YAOI, BoyxBoy, typo (s) , NC kemungkinan tidak HOT.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

.

Disclaimer:

ff ini jelas milik saya, dari hati dan pikiran saya. Semua cast disini hanya milik dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan.

.

.

Khusus buat YJS dan KMS yang bertebaran didunia ini.

.

.

Sore yang sejuk hari ini. Matahari mulai bersinar redup, menyampaikan kepada manusia dibumi saatnya merasakan istirahat setelah seharian harus memeras tenaga dan pikiran mereka. Jalanan kota telah padat dilalui berbagai kendaraan modern, terlalu banyak orang yang menanti nyamannya rumah mereka. Namun akan berbeda jika salah satu dari sekian banyak pengguna jalan itu adalah dua orang tampan ini. Bukan menuju rumah, tapi mereka sedang menuju suatu tempat, dimana disana telah menunggu pasangan mereka masing-masing. Yah, bisa dibilang mereka pergi ke suatu tempat untuk melakukan suatu kencan romantis.

Mobil mewah yang mereka kendarai masih saja terjebak ditengah-tengah kerumunan mobil lain. Setiap menitnya dapat diukur dengan mudah seberapa jauh mobil mereka bergerak saking padatnya lalu lintas sekarang. Bunyi klakson mobil semakin mewarnai sore indah mereka hari ini.

"Ck. Tidak bisakah mereka bersabar sebentar, sampai-sampai membunyikan klakson segala." Salah satu namja tampan itu menggerutu kesal. Mereka juga dalam keadaan yang sama dan itu membuat namja yang duduk disamping kemudi itu semakin bad mood karena semakin terganggu dengan suara berisik mobil dari arah depan dan belakang.

"Kalau bisa sudah aku lempar granat semua mobil-mobil berisik dan penghalang ini." Namja satu lagi yang sedang menyetir ikut menimpali omongan namja disebelahnya.

"Pikiranmu kriminal sekali hyung."

"Itu karena kau juga semakin menyebalkan Kyuhyun. Tidak bisakah kau diam saja tanpa menggerutu dari tadi? Aku juga jadi ikut kesal. Apa kau juga berniat kulempar granat?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, Yunho hyungku yang tampan dan baik hati, aku tidak akan menggerutu lagi." Si namja, yang dapat kita ketahui bernama Kyuhyun tadi, hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran dan sign peace dari tangannya saat hyungnya itu mulai kesal. Bisa repot urusannya jika beruang satu ini mulai mengamuk.

"Hyung, untuk rencana malam ini, sudah kau siapkan dengan baik kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku pastikan nanti malam akan sangat panas."

Terlihat seringaian mencurigakan saat kedua namja itu mulai membayangkan kegiatan mereka malam ini bersama pasangan masing-masing. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan hingga menimbulkan sebuah lengkungan aneh dari bibir seksi mereka? Padahal beberapa saat lalu mereka masih saling melayangkan gerutuan.

~####~

"Iissshh. Berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu mereka disini? Mereka ini niat tidak sih double date? Bikin kesal saja." Seorang namja tampan yang sebenarnya dominan dengan paras cantik itu sedang mempoutkan bibirnya, menunjukkan kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Sabarlah Joongie, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai. Ini kan jam pulang kantor dan pulang sekolah, kemungkinan mereka sedang terjebak macet." Namja satu lagi hanya mampu memberikan senyuman termanisnya saat sahabatnya itu mulai kesal. Sebenarnya namja imut satu ini juga kesal karena namjachingu tampannya itu tidak sampai-sampai juga.

"Huufff. Aku mengerti Minnie kalau sekarang jalanan memang sedang padat-padatnya. Tapi apa mereka tidak pergi lebih awal? Padahal macet jam segini sudah hal biasa." Joongie, yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu, mulai menurunkan lipatan tangan didepan dadanya sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Kau tau sendiri kan, kedua saudara sepupu itu memang suka semaunya. Aku juga kesal. Kau tahu, bahkan satu jam yang lalu aku menelpon Kyunnie, dia bilang masih sibuk menyelesaikan gamenya dengan Changmin. Huh." Lee Sungmin, yang tadi dipanggil Minnie, jadi ikut mempoutkan bibir shape M nya jika ingat kelakuan kekasihnya. Seme macam apa kekasihnya itu sampai tega membuat uke semanis Sungmin menunggu selama ini.

"Sama saja Minnie. Satu jam yang lalu juga aku menelpon Yunnie, dia bilang masih bersantai dikamarnya." kekasih dari Jung Yunho itu juga ikut membongkar sifat buruk pasangannya.

"Haaahh… mereka terlalu sering seenaknya begitu, kalau terus dibiarkan bisa-bisa setiap kita ada janji begini mereka selalu tidak tepat waktu."

"Eumm… Minnie, bagaimana kalau kita beri sedikit pelajaran. Setidaknya mereka sadar dengan kesalahan mereka. Bagaimana?" bibir merah milik namja berparas cantik itu mulai melengkung menyeramkan, membuat sahabat dihadapannya mengernyit bingung namun terlihat ketertarikan dari foxy eyesnya.

"Memangnya kau mau apa Joongie?"

"Eumm… kau tahukan acara kencan bareng kita akan sampai besok dan kita akan menginap dirumah Yunnie. Aku yakin mereka sudah menyiapkan segala macam hal dikamar mereka masing-masing dan setelahnya… yah kau tahu sendiri akan terjadi apa nantinya. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita berdua menempati salah satu kamar dari mereka? jadi mereka tidak punya kesempatan menyentuh kita sampai pagi. Jadi sebelumnya aku akan meminta kunci kamar Yunnie, setelah itu kita harus cepat masuk ke kamar dan pintu akan aku kunci dari dalam. Bagaimana?" seringai makin tercetak jelas selama ia memikirkan ide-ide pembalasan untuk kekasih mereka. Sekali-kali kekasih tampan mereka harus diberi sedikit pelajaran kan?

"Ya, ide yang bagus Joongie. Kedua orang mesum itu pasti sudah menyiapkan ini itu sampai-sampai memaksa kita menginap. Usaha kita harus berhasil nanti malam." Bibir shape M yang selalu melengkung imut itu kini menunjukkan sisi menyeramkan. Seringaian yang ia tunjukkan bahkan terlihat lebih evil dari pada kekasih evilnya. Ckckck, uke yang akan balas dendam memang terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari siapapun

~####~

Butuh waktu satu jam lebih untuk kedua namja itu bisa lolos dari jebakan kemacetan jalan, dan selama itu pula mereka harus frustasi dengan kebisingan jalan. Sesampainya dicafe tujuan, Yunho segera memarkirkan mobilnya.

Senyum tampan yang selalu menyertai bibir mereka berhasil menyerap perhatian para pengunjung cafe itu, bagaikan dua orang pangeran yang sedang melintas ditengah-tengah rakyat jelata, terlalu menawan dan mempesona. Yunho dan Kyuhyun berjalan santai ke arah dua orang berparas cantik dan imut disalah satu meja kayu dalam ruangan luas ini. Melihat Jaejoong dan Sungmin asik mengobrol sambil tertawa membuat senyum hangat terkembang dibibir keduanya. Sungguh anugerah besar bagi mereka telah memiliki kekasih sesempurna Jaejoong dan Sungmin. Walau kata-kata kasar yang selalu berhubungan dengan disorientasi seksual itu sering kali mampir ditelinga mereka, namun tiap kali sang pasangan memberi tatapan teduhnya, hal itu akan selalu mampu mematahkan kesedihan yang sempat mereka masing-masing rasakan, akan selalu mampu menguatkan hati mereka, dan menunjukkan kepada semua orang jika hubungan mereka tidaklah salah, karena cinta yang mendasari ikatan ini bisa terbentuk dan akan terus bertahan hingga Tuhan sudah tidak menginginkan mereka bersama lagi.

"Hai sayang. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Kecupan manis dilayangkan bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho ke bibir kekasihnya. Sudah jadi pemandangan sangat biasa jika sepasang kekasih ini saling bertemu. Sangat biasa? Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu karena Yunho bahkan seringkali melayangkan pagutan panas pada kekasihnya dihadapan umum dan dengan nakalnya pula Jaejoong malah sering meladeni sifat mesum kekasihnya.

"Sore chagi. Kau manis sekali hari ini." Bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun mendarat sempurna dipipi bulat milik Sungmin, membuat pipi seputih susu itu menjadi memerah malu. Tidak tahu kenapa pipi itu akan refleks memerah saat menerima kata-kata manis kekasihnya, apalagi sampai melakukan skinship. Cukup mengherankan sebenarnya mengingat mereka bahkan sudah seringkali melakukan skinship yang lebih intim.

"Yuuun… kenapa lama sekali sih? Kau tau, bahkan aku sudah menghabiskan 5 cup ice cream vanilla selama menunggu." Jaejoong kembali memajukan bibirnya, membuat hasrat mesum dalam diri Yunho muncul dan ingin segera melumat bibir basah disampingnya itu.

"Aku juga sudah menghabiskan 3 gelas chocolate float Kyunnie. Kalian lama sekali." Sungmin melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil ikut memajukan bibirnya, menggerutu kesal yang sebenarnya hanya kata imut yang ada dalam otak Kyuhyun untuk menggambarkan Bunny boy-nya sekarang.

"Kalian tahukan kalau sore begini akan sangat macet. Jadi maklumi saja ne."

"Iiisshh kalian kan juga pasti tahu jam segini akan macet kenapa tidak pergi lebih awal sih."

"Aku sebenarnya tahu Minnie. Aku sudah selesai siap-siap jauh sebelum berangkat tadi, tapi Kyunniemu itu masih asik dengan game-game bodohnya bersama Changmin."

"Mwo? Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan aku hyung? Salahkan Changmin, dia tidak mau berhenti sebelum bisa menang dariku, jadi aku terpaksa menemaninya bermain."

"Yak! Kalian ini kenapa malah menyalahkan Changmin sih. Yang ada janji kan kalian" kedua uke itu semakin merengut kesal. Seme mereka ini bukannya meminta maaf malah saling melempar kesalahan.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah. Aku minta maaf. Sebaiknya kita pesan makanan sekarang."

"Maaf Ming, Jae hyung. Tapi tetap semua ini salah Changmin." Kyuhyun masih saja ngotot jika keterlambatan mereka karena ulah Changmin.

Yunho memanggil salah satu palayan cafe tersebut dan mereka memesan makanan masing-masing. Seperti biasa, Jaejoong pasti akan memesan ice cream vanilla kesukaannya dan Sungmin memesan chocolate float lagi. Mereka makan dengan santai sambil mengobrol seru, tidak saling menyadari bahwa bayangan malam mereka nanti ternyata sedang terjadi perang tersembunyi dalam otak masing-masing.

~####~

Kedua pasangan sensasional itu telah sampai dikediaman Yunho, tepat pukul 10 malam. Rumah besar itu terlihat sepi, kendaraan diparkiran pun hanya terlihat motor milik Yunho, menandakan jika rumah besar itu sedang ditempati Yunho sendirian.

"Kemana mobil Changmin? Bukannya sebelum kalian ke cafe tadi Kyuhyun masih bermain dengan Changmin?" Jaejoong sedikit heran, pasalnya orang yang jadi korban pengalihan kesalahan kedua seme itu adalah remaja jangkung ini, dan sekarang sepertinya sedang tidak dirumah.

"Dia bilang mau ke rumah Minho, mau melanjutkan gamenya disana." Yunho bicara dengan santai, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa sebenarnya dia yang mengusir Changmin agar tidak mengganggu kegiatan mereka malam ini.

Mereka memasuki ruang santai bersama, duduk dengan nyaman sambil mencari acara tv yang menarik. Tapi sebenarnya jika dilihat lebih teliti, yang memparhatikan ke arah tv dengan benar hanya Jaejoong dan Sungmin, sedangkan kedua seme mesum disana malah sedang melancarkan aksi mesumnya. Wajah Yunho dan Kyuhyun memang menghadap ke arah tv, tapi mata mereka sedang melirik tubuh pasangan masing-masing yang duduk ditengah-tengah mereka. Seketika sekelebat pikiran mesum Yunho dan Kyuhyun semakin liar dalam otak melihat dada uke mereka yang sedikit menonjol. Jaejoong yang sedang memakai kaos V-Neck kebanggaannya itu jelas akan mempertontonkan dadanya yang terbentuk bulat. Sedangkan Sungmin memakai kaos pink ketat kesukaannya, membuat dada montoknya tercetak jelas. Dada itu terlihat naik turun, menandakan si pemilik dada masih dalam keadaan hidup. Belum lagi kedua uke seksi itu memakai celana super ketat, semakin memperjelas bentuk tubuh indah mereka.

Yunho menjadi orang pertama yang tidak kuat melawan nafsunya. Bibirnya mulai nakal bermain dengan mengecupi pipi kemerahan milik Jaejoong. Semakin lama semakin merambat ke arah telinga dan akhirnya sampai pada leher jenjang namja cantik itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun jadi ikut tidak tahan melihat sepupunya itu mulai melancarkan aksi mesumnya. Diciuminya juga pipi bulat Sungmin, terus ke arah telinga dan sedikit menggigit kecil disana, kemudian turun ke leher Sungmin dan memberikan hisapan kuat sambil menjilati daerah tersebut, membuat kelinci manis itu melenguh merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel didaerah sensitifnya.

Kedua uke itu mulai merasa acara menonton tv mereka terganggu. Sungmin melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang disamping mereka duduk. Sudah jam 11 malam rupanya. Mengingat ini sudah cukup malam dan rencana _'memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada seme mesum' _harus segela terlaksana, akhirnya ia menyenggol lengan Jaejoong, mengingatkan namja disebelahnya agar cepat meminta kunci pada Yunho. Senggolan pertama Sungmin tidak memberi efek, karena Jaejoong tidak memberi respon sedikitpun. Senggolan kedua masih tidak berefek. Mulai heran akhirnya Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri.

"_Pantas saja tidak merespon dari tadi, ternyata sudah hampir dimakan Yunho. Tapi Joongie kenapa malah terlihat menikmati begitu sih? Apa rencana 'memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada seme mesum' tidak jadi?"_

Kecupan Kyuhyun yang mulai intens dileher dan telinganya membuat Sungmin ingin segera kabur, walau sebenarnya ia juga merindukan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Sungmin akhirnya mecubit keras pinggang Jaejoong, membuat yang punya pinggang berteriak sakit dan ciumannya terlepas. Yunho jadi kaget karena namja yang ia kulum bibirnya tadi berteriak keras. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan tadi? Seingatnya tidak.

"Joongie, kau kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak Yun, aku tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong menatap namja yang sudah mencubitnya terlalu keras tadi. Mencoba berkomunikasi dengan tatapan mata sesama uke.

"_Kenapa kau mencubitku Minnie? Sakit tau."_

"_Joongie… ingat rencana 'memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada seme mesum' kita tadi sore. Kenapa kau malah menikmati serangan seme mesummu itu."_

"_Sememu juga mesum kok. Ah iya aku hampir lupa. Baiklah, aku akan meminta kunci kamar Yunnie sekarang."_

Kira-kira itulah bahasa tatapan mata sesama uke yang saling mereka layangkan.

"Eumm Yunnie, bolehkah aku meminta kunci kamarmu?" Jaejoong mencoba membujuk Yunho agar mau memberi kemauannya. Wajahnya ia buat semanis mungkin saat meminta.

"Eh? Tapi untuk apa?" Yunho sedikit heran dengan permintaan namjachingunya. Memangnya untuk apa kunci kamarnya?

Jaejoong sedikit menempelkan tubuh mereka dan berbisik sensual ditelinga Yunho.

"Memangnya kau ingin ada yang mengintip kegiatan panas kita nanti hm?" Jaejoong dengan nakalnya malah menjilat telinga Yunho, membuat Sungmin malah jadi heran.

"_Sebenarnya Joongie jadi tidak sih dengan rencananya? Kenapa dari tadi malah menggoda Yunho."_

Yunho jadi makin terangsang dengan kelakuan Jaejoong. Dengan mudahnya sekarang dia memberikan kunci kamarnya kepada namja yang sedang menggodanya itu. Seringaian samar terlihat dari bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yunho dan setelahnya melayangkan senyuman yang begitu manis ke arah semenya.

"Baiklah Yunnie, aku dan Minnie akan kekamarmu dulu. Kami ingin menyiapkan suatu kejutan untuk kalian berdua." Jaejoong dan Sungmin memberikan senyuman menggoda ke arah seme mereka masing-masing.

10 menit berlalu semenjak Sungmin dan jaejoong pergi ke kamar Yunho. Selama itu juga kedua seme tampan itu hanya saling berdiam diri, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"_Kira- kira apa yang disiapkan Ming untukku yah. Apa dia sekarang sedang mandi? Dan saat keluar nanti mataku akan dimanjakan dengan tubuh polosnya yang hanya tertutupi bathrobe tipis dan pendek, yang hanya mampu menutupi seperempat paha mulusnya? Kkkk… aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu kelinci manisku keluar dari kamar Yunho hyung."_

"_Joongie sekarang sedang apa ya? Jangan-jangan dia sekarang sedang memilih-milih lingerie yang cocok untuknya? Ah, pakaian seksi manapun akan selalu pas dikulit putih mulusnya. Tapi kalau disuruh memilih, aku akan memilihkan lingerie hitam yang sangat tipis dan pendek dan tanpa menggunakan pakaian dalam satupun, jadi aku bisa puas memandang tubuh seksi miliknya."_

Kedua seme mesum itu semakin asik berfantasi liar tentang kekasihnya, tidak tahu jika kedua uke mereka sekarang sedang menarik selimut hingga dada, berbaring dengan nyaman diatas kasur king siza milik Yunho, bersiap untuk tidur. Senyuman manis masih terukir dibibir mereka berdua. Betapa damainya malam ini.

"Cha, kita tidur sekarang Minnie."

"Hm. Joongie, aku masih heran, kenapa tadi kau malah menggoda Yunho sebelum meminta kunci padanya?"

"Iiisshh Minnie, masa kau tidak tahu, itu salah satu rencana _'memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada seme mesum' _dariku, harusnya kau juga menggoda Kyuhyun dulu tadi, biar dia hard duluan."

"Eoh? Kau tega sekali."

"Tidak masalah. Mumpung ada kesempatan kan harus digunakan dengan baik."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Hoamm… aku sudah mengantuk, aku akan tidur sekarang, jaljayo Joongie."

"Ne, jaljayo Minnie."

Akhirnya kedua uke cantik dan manis itu saling menutup mata, mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua seme mesum diluar sana?

"Hyung, kok mereka lama ya?" Kyuhyun tersadar lebih dulu saat diingatnya kedua uke mereka telah berdiam dalam kamar Yunho lebih dari satu jam.

"Iya juga. Apa yang mereka lakukan sampai selama ini?"

"Mereka tidak ketiduran kan hyung?"

"Entahlah. Ayo cek ke atas, siapa tahu sekarang mereka sedang ganti baju dan kita memergoki mereka sedang tidak memakai pakaian satupun." Seringai mesum mulai tercetak dikedua bibir namja itu.

"Aku harap juga begitu. Ayo cepat kita keatas."

Mereka berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kamar Yunho yang berada dilantai 2 rumahnya. Tidak sabar dengan kejutan yang akan mereka dapatkan. Ya bisa dipastikan mereka setelah ini tidak akan bisa sabar setelah mendapatkan kejutannya.

Yunho dan Kyuhyun telah sampai didepan pintu kamar Yunho. Dengan segera Yunho membuka pintu bercat hitam miliknya.

_CKLEK_

"_Eh?"_

_CKLEK CKLEK_

"_Eehh?"_

_CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK_

_CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK_

"Mwo? Kenapa ini? Kenapa pintunya terkunci?"

"Masa sih hyung?"

_CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK_

"Eh? Iya hyung, kenapa pakai dikunci segala?"

Kyuhyun mengintip dari lubang kunci pintu hitam itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia ternyata dugaannya tadi malahan nyata.

"HYUNG, INI GAWAT!"

"Tidak usah berteriak pabbo, kau pikir aku dimana sampai teriak senyaring itu. Lama-kelamaan kau semakin mirip saja dengan food monster yang mengaku jadi dongsaengku itu."

"Dia memang dongsaengmu hyung, kau ini kejam sekali. Ah iya, coba lihat hyung, lihat disini mereka sedang apa."

Yunho ikut mengintip melalui lubang kunci. Ekspresi keterkejutan seketika terpasang diwajah tampannya.

"Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa mereka malah tidur. Padahal tadi katanya ingin menyiapkan kejutan untuk kita."

"Aakkkhh hyung, bagaimana ini? Bisa-bisa recana kita gagal. Aku bahkan sudah hard dari tadi." Kyuhyun melirik kearah selatan tubuhnya, menatap menyedihkan ke arah barang kebanggaanya. Dialihkan pandangannya ke arah benda milik sepupunya. Ternyata nasib mereka sama saja kelihatannya.

"Kau ini, tenanglah. Kunci kamarku tidak hanya satu. Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar. Tunggu disini."

Yunho berjalan ke arah ruangan dilantai 2 itu, ruangan penyimpanan sepertinya. Sekembalinya Yunho didepan kamarnya, segera kunci yang ia bawa dimasukkan dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihatlah dengan jelas dua sosok bak malaikat yang sedang tertidur dengan damai diatas tempat tidur si pemilik kamar. Yunho mulai mengembangkan seringainya kembali.

"Baiklah Kyu, jika rencana kita kemarin tidak berhasil, kita akan melakukannya disini berdua. Aku rasa dengan begitu malam kita akan lebih panas dari pada rencana sebelumnya."

"Aku mengerti hyung. Pintar sekali mereka mengundang kita untuk melakukan double ML."

~####~

Sungmin terlihat tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat saat sesuatu yang basah seperti sedang menjilati dadanya.

"Eunghh…" satu desahan lolos dari bibir shape M miliknya. Tiak tahu kenapa, benda basah yang tadi seperti sedang menjilati dadanya sekarang malah terasa seperti isapan-isapan halus, membuat dada kanannya menjadi semakin basah.

Tidak tahan akhirnya Sungmin membuka matanya, menampakkan kedua bola mata yang kentara sekali masih mengantuk. Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat melihat seorang namja sudah berada diatas tubuhnya. Mulut namja itu terlihat asik memainkan dadanya. Si namja yang sadar jika pemilik dada yang ada dalam mulutnya itu sudah terbangun melayangkan senyum evil khas miliknya, setelahnya ia gigit benda kecil berwarna pink yang sudah mecuat tegang dalam kulumannya. Sungmin mendesah kaget saat bangun tidur malah dirangsang seperti ini.

"K-kyunniehh… apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau harusnya tahu sayang, aku sedang mengulum dada montokmu ini. Bagaimana rasanya? Nikmat bukan saat bangun tidur sudah ada yang memanjakan tubuhmu." Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, dengan sasaran dada kiri Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai mereka ulang kejadian sebelum ia tidur tadi. Tadi dia berada dirumah Yunho, ke ruang santai, menonton tv, lalu setelahnya ke kamar Yunho bersama…

"Aahhh… nghhh… Yunniehh…" suara desahan terdengar jelas dari arah kanan Sungmin. Belum sempat ia selesaikan reka ulangnya, pendengarannya sudah dikejutkan suara desahan milik Jaejoong, sahabatnya yang tadi sedang tidur bersamanya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah kanan. Betapa terkejutnya ia medapati pemandangan erotis sahabat dan kekasih sahabatnya itu. Jaejoong terlihat sudah pasrah dibawah kungkungan Yunho, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah kedua namja itu telah polos dari kain apa pun yang melindungi. Terlihat Yunho sedang berusaha memberi kissmark dileher Jaejoong dan tangan namja itu sudah bertengger dengan indah dikejantanan jaejoong, meremas-remas benda mungil itu hingga saat ini dapat Sungmin lihat cairan precum telah keluar dari kepala penis yang sedang diremas itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri sedang mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat sedang memberikan akses begitu luas kepada Yunho untuk menjajah lehernya. Tubuhnya menggeliat nikmat saat rangsangan-rangsangan terus diberikan Yunho.

Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Sungmin sendiri?

Sungmin seketika tersentak kaget saat titik tersensitif didareh selatan tubuhnya disentuh dengan perlahan. Setelah kesadarannya sudah terkumpul penuh, Sungmin memberanikan melirik ke arah tubuhnya sekarang. Dapat ia lihat kepala Kyuhyun sekarang yang masih bertengger didepan dadanya. Pandangannya makin tertuju kebawah dan terjawablah sudah pertanyaan Sungmin sekarang. Kondisinya dan Kyuhyun sama saja dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho, telanjang dengan tangan si seme yang mulai memainkan penisnya, membuatnya menggeliat merasakan nikmat.

"Aaahhh… Kyunniehh… ke- aahh… kenapa bisa aku sudah telanjang begini?" dengan susah payah Sungmin mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuatnya bingung dari tadi. Padahal pintu kamar sudah dikunci Jaejoong kan?

"Heran karena kami bisa masuk padahal pintu kamar tadi sudah dikunci?" Kyunhyun melepas kulumannya dari bibirnya sekedar untuk melyangkan senyum evil miliknya.

Yunho juga ikut menarik mulutnya sebentar dari daerah jajahannya tadi.

"Itu karena aku punya banyak replikasi kunci kamarku. Jadi mau bagaimana pun kami akan tetap bisa masuk." Seringai mengerikan tercetak dibibir hati Yunho.

Jaejoong dan Sungmin hanya bisa terkejut. Jadi apa rencana _'memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada seme mesum' _mereka harus gagal total? Jawabannya adalah ya, rencana mereka tidak berguna sedikitpun sekarang, malah yang ada mereka harus memuaskan nafsu seme mereka masing-masing dikamar yang sama.

~####~

Yunho semakin liar menciumi kulit mulus dihadapannya. Kissmark telah bertebaran diseluruh tubuh pasrah itu, membuatnya terlihat semakin menggoda.

"Aaahhh… Yunnieh… ohh…" desahan Jaejoong makin keras terdengar saat Yunho mulai menjilati hole sempitnya. Lidah panas itu menari-nari dengan lincah dipermukaan holenya. Tidak lama Jaejoong bisa merasakan benda lunak itu telah menerobos lubang senggamanya, membuatnya mendesah semakin keras.

"Yunhh… lebih dalam lagi." Jaejoong semakin menunggingkan bokongnya saat hasrat bersetubuh itu mulai merasuki otaknya lebih dalam. Yunho dengan patuh memasukkan lidahnya semakin dalam, merasakan lubang itu memeras lidahnya, membuat hole berkedut yang ia jamah semakin basah dengan salivanya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sekarang sudah siap dengan jari-jari tangannya yang sudah berlumuran saliva sang kekasih. Kaki Sungmin ia buka dengan lebar, menampakkan hole pink menggoda yang sudah berkedut-kedut minta diisi. Dijilatnya sebentar lubang yang ada ditengah-tengah bokong bulat kekasihnya dan setelahnya dengan lancar 1 jari telah masuk dalam lubang itu.

"Aahhh… Kyunniehhh…" Sungmin mendesah nikmat saat jari telunjuk Kyuhyun masuk dalam lubangnya. Kyuhyun sendiri merasa melayang saat jarinya diremas begitu kuat oleh dinding-dinding hole yang jarinya masuki, dan saat ia menarik jarinya sedikit keluar, terasa hole itu seperti menghisap jarinya. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memasukkan penis besarnya sekarang juga.

"Kyuuhhh… tambah lagi…"

"Sudah bernafsu eoh? Baikalah, sesuai keinginanmu chagi." Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyambar bibir Sungmin yang sudah terlihat membengkak, sedangkan 2 jarinya yang lain sudah berhasil masuk dalam lubang bawah milik Sungmin.

Desahan terdengar bersahutan dalam kamar yang didominasi warna hijau itu. Sungguh begitu panas keadaan kamar Yunho sekarang. Untung Changmin tidak ada sekarang, jadi mereka dengan leluasa mendesah sekeras mungkin.

Setelah dirasa lubang Jaejoong telah basah dengan salivanya, Yunho mulai menyiapkan penisnya agar lebih keras lagi. Jaejoong masih saja menungging, cukup kewalahan dengan lidah kekasihnya yang dari tadi bermain sangat lincah dalam holenya.

"Bersiaplah Joongie, kita akan ke inti sekarang." Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pasrah sambil menatap sayu ke arahnya. Bokongnya yang menungging tinggi membuat Yunho semakin bernafsu, bokong itu terlihat seperti sengaja disodorkan oleh pemiliknya agar cepat dimasuki. Sungguh hal itu membuat Yunho semakin bernafsu memandang uke menggodanya.

Dengan perlahan Yunho memasukkan penisnya, takut jika sang kekasih merasa kesakitan. Senafsu apa pun dirinya, kenyamanan kekasihnya itu tetap yang utama. Yunho terus memasukkan penisnya hingga amblas sempurna dalam lubang berkedut itu. Kenikmatan tiada tara segera menyergap dirinya saat remasan-remasan halus ia rasakan dari lubang itu. Sungguh ia ingin bergerak saat itu juga.

Pasangan disamping terlihat sangat asik dengan kegiatan mereka. Kyuhyun sedang mengulum penis mungil milik Sungmin, ketiga jari panjangnya dengan cepat menyodok lubang kakasihnya, dan tangan satunya yang menganggur sedang meremas dada sungmin, membuat dada itu terlihat semakin membesar.

"Kyuuhhh… sudah, aku sudah tidak tahan, cepat ke inti saja." dengan frustasi Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan agar segera ke inti permainan, ia sudah benar-benar ingin klimaks.

"Baiklah, kau bernafsu sekali hari ini." seringai mesum tercetak jelas dibibir tebalnya. Segera seluruh kontak tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sungmin dilepas. Kyuhyun mulai menyiapkan penisnya, mengocoknya sebentar agar lebih keras. Namun baru satu kocokan yang ia lakukan, tangannya itu sudah terganti dengan mulut sang kekasih. Dengan cepat Sungmin menyambar kejantanan besar itu, melumurinya dengan saliva. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sungmin kembali berbaring dan membuka pahanya dengan lebar sambil menatap sayu sang kekasih, mengundang penis besar yang sudah sangat keras itu agar cepat memasukinya.

"Cepatlah Kyunnie… rasuki aku sekarang juga, aku benar-benar menginginkanmu sekarang."

Kyuhyun yang tidak sabar segera melumat bibir yang sudah melayangkan godaan nakal kepadanya dan penisnya dengan perlahan memasuki lubang surga milik kekasihnya. Kenikmatan segera menyergapnya saat dirasa lubang nakal itu meremas-remas penisnya.

"Kau sungguh nikmat baby."

"Eunghh… umhhh…" Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah tertahan karena bibirnya sedang dilumat sepasang bibir tebal diatasnya. Kenikmatan yang diberi kekasihnya itu memang selalu mampu membuatnya melayang.

Kedua pasangan itu terus bergerak dengan liar diatas ranjang yang sudah tidak beraturan itu. Hentakan kedua seme yang sedang mengerjai ukenya membuat decitan ranjang dengan lantai terdengar sangat keras. Belum lagi suara decakan saat mulut mereka yang bermain dan dari tempat mereka menyatu, ditambah dengan suara desahan yang saling bersahutan, membuat nafsu mereka masing-masing makin memuncak. Keinginan klimaks segera dirasakan saat dalam beberapa menit lalu tubuh bawah mereka menyatu.

"Aahhh… Yunhh… Yunnieee cepat, sedikith lagi. Oohhh…"

"Kyuhh… ohh… aku tidak kuat lagihh… lebih dalam."

"Joongie, jangan mengetatkan lubangmu, aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Aahhh…"

"Minghh… oohhh… lubangmu begitu ketat, aku akan datang chagi."

Dalam hentakan terakhir, keempat namja disana klimaks dengan sangat banyak. Yunho dan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairannya dalam lubang pasangannya masing-masing. Jaejoong sukses mengeluarkan semua cairannya dan mengotori ranjang Yunho, sedangkan cairan Sungmin keluar mengotori dadanya sendiri dan dada Kyuhyun, bahkan terlihat sedikit cairannya terciprat mengenai wajahnya. Keempat orang itu akhirnya terbaring lemas setelah orgasme mereka benar-benar selesai. Sungguh malam ini terasa begitu menggairahkan bagi mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau lain kali kita melakukan seperti ini lagi. Sungguh asik rasanya."

"Aku tidak setuju, kalian ini mesum sekali, bahkan bercinta saja double segala." Jaejoong mulai merengut kesal lagi. Sudah rencananya gagal, sekarang malah sepupu kekasihnya itu melayangkan keinginan yang tidak-tidak.

"Sudahlah, urusan itu biar nanti saja dipikirkan, sekarang waktunya ronde kedua, iya kan?" seringaian mesum lagi-lagi menghiasi bibir Yunho.

"Benar hyung, ayo dilanjutkan dulu."

Dengan cepat mereka memagut bibir pasangan masing-masing, merasakan kembali kenikmatan yang sebenarnya baru saja mereka dapatkan. Kamar dengan nuansa hijau itu semakin terasa panas, bau khas bercinta semakin tercium menyengat dan suara desahan yang tidak pernah putus itu akan terdengar begitu keras jika kau masuk kedalamnya. Beginilah jadinya jika kedua oarng mesum disatukan dalam satu ruangan dengan kekasih seksi mereka. Lebih menguntungkan lagi karena yang ada dalam rumah besar itu hanya mereka berempat.

~####~

"Kenapa aku harus punya hyung sekejam Yunho hyung sih? Kyuhyun juga kenapa tega sekali mengusirku dari rumahku sendiri. Aku kan hanya ingin menuntaskan gameku dirumah. Hufff…" hanya helaan nafas pasrah yang dapat Changmin layangkan sekarang.

"Katanya Minho-hyung punya game baru dan mau adu game denganku, tapi kenapa dari aku ada disini malah selalu desahan yang aku dengar. Bikin kesal saja."

"Tidak bisakah mereka memperhatikan dongsaeng mereka yang paling imut dan baik hati ini? Aku jadi merasa dibuang dengan semua manusia mesum disekelilingku. Hikss." dengan tidak elitnya akhirnya Changmin hanya bisa pundung disudut samping tv, meratapi nasib sialnya hari ini.

~END~

HYAAAA! #tepar

Double NC? Oh ini mengerikan sebenarnya, saya ga bisa berenti teriak-teriak (cuman dalam hati ye) nulis ini. Hufff =='

Khusus buat para YJS dan KMS, shipper kedua pasangan ini, semoga suka dengan karya saya kali ini.

Big thanks buat Retna Ning Nong Ahjjuma, idenya sukses bikin taraf kemesumanku semakin meningkat u,u

Big thanks juga buat semua reviewer dan reader yang sudah meyempatkan membaca tulisan abal saya ^^

Salam YJS dan KMS semuaaaa…

#tebar hot kiss :*


End file.
